The Returning Heart
by milliexchan
Summary: Sequel to Taking A Chance A stranger watches Konoha through the winter. What will happen when Spring arrives? And will Konoha's newest couples last the year? KibaxHina NaruxSaku ShikaxTem. 2nd in series of 3!
1. Chapter 1

**The Returning Heart**

DISCLAIMER:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

PROLOUGUE:

_Winter approached Konoha quickly, so sudden after the long summer, the mild autumn. Snow blew in from the North, and the wind was icy. The village was peaceful, sleeping. The only noise came from the nightly patrols and the wind in the trees. Outside it's great entrance gate, someone watched. Quietly, silently they approached, standing, surveying. The gates were closed tonight. No visitors, please…  
The watcher shivered a little in the snow, crouching low so as not to be seen, by man or beast. The gates creaked open suddenly and 4 ninja came out. The night patrol.  
The watcher carefully moved away, limping slightly to a safer distance. But they continued to gaze at Konoha, with those weary eyes, dark, onyx eyes…_

**I know it's short, but that's just the prologue, a little taster for ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Puppy Love

The young ninja ran through the snow, tripping up on a stone and falling, laughing, onto a mound of snow. There was a shriek behind her as two other girls tumbled after her. A bark, and a large white dog bounded over to them, jumping up onto the first girl, followed swiftly by a tall brown haired boy, and a shorter blonde boy. They both shouted at the girls, who quickly got back up and ran again.  
Hinata's usually pale cheeks were flushed with the cold as she ran, Sakura and Ino just behind her.  
"I can't see Shikamaru anywhere! It's not fair, they've split up and…" Ino stopped talking suddenly.  
She couldn't move.  
"Byakugan!" Shouted Hinata, activating her bloodline limit. Shikamaru was crouching not far away, using his shadow bind jutsu on Ino.  
It wasn't long before Akamaru was barking and Kiba and Naruto had caught up with them. They came menacingly forwards, each holding a snowball. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other.  
"Sorry Ino!" they shouted as they ran opposite ways to avoid the icy missiles.  
"Sakura! You…you billboard head!!" Ino screeched as the snowballs hit her.

Hinata ran as fast as she could, with her Byakugan still activated she could see Kiba was chasing after her, with Akamaru his ever-faithful dog.  
Out of breath, she decided to give up, and stopped running, leaning against a tree. Kiba caught up with her quickly, leaning over and panting next to her.  
"You sure run fast, Hinata-chan!" he gasped, trying to fill his lungs with as much air as possible.  
He felt something hard and icy bang against the side of his head, and a loud giggle. Hinata had already begun running when he looked up.  
"Right, now it's serious! You'll pay for that!" he yelled after her.

Sakura, meanwhile, had run in the direction of the village. She figured she would be safe amongst the other villagers. Turning to look over her shoulder, she could see Naruto gaining on her fast. _Damn!_ she thought to herself, _at this rate he'll catch me before I get there…_  
She thought maybe it was best to give up, maybe try to out-do him with her feminine charms…?  
He caught up with her, holding the snowball aloft.  
"Say, Naruto…Would you like me to treat you to some Ichiraku ramen? And then we could go back to yours…"  
Naruto raised an eyebrow, then threw the snowball anyway.

*

The snow had been a welcome surprise to the teenage ninja of Konoha. Those not on missions gladly ran around in it, chasing each other and having snowball fights en masse.  
Hyuuga Neji looked at his cousin with great distaste. Much as he loved her, he couldn't understand her reasoning behind frolicking in the snow with that Inuzuka troublemaker. It had been a month since she had come clean to him about her relationship with Kiba, and it had taken a lot of threats about he and Tenten to make him not tell her father. He sighed as he saw the two chuunin kiss at the end of the road, before Kiba and Akamaru headed off home, and Hinata came to join him. _I suppose you can't help who you fall for…_ he thought to himself, remembering last night with Tenten with a smile.  
Hinata linked arms with her older cousin, smiling at him widely.  
_true, Hinata has definitely become more confident since seeing that Inuzuka. Even her stutter's gone…_  
"What are you thinking, Neji-niisan?"  
"I'm thinking we have to get you home and changed before you catch cold." He replied.

*

The Kazekage stood looking out over his village. He enjoyed watching the sunset each evening, if he had the chance.  
A soft cough behind him.  
"Temari. How nice of you to join me." He spoke, turning to look at his sister.  
The blonde ninja smirked at him.  
"Gaara, it's hardly a social call. But nice to see you anyway… I need to speak with you about something. It's quite important."  
"Can it wait until the sun has set?" he asked, turning back to the red-orange glowing orb.  
"No, Gaara, it cannot…"  
The siblings turned away from the sun, leaving the balcony and going into the building behind them.

*

Tsunade sat at her desk, head bowed. She addressed the ANBU in front of her.  
"You know what this means. I want you to find him."  
"Hai, Hokage-sama."  
They turned to leave.  
"And if you must…Kill him." She added, turning to look out of the window at the messenger hawk that had just come from Suna, and the Kazekage.

*

Naruto snuggled up to Sakura on his sofa. The TV was blaring out stupid cartoons that weren't very interesting. But he didn't care. Sakura was here with him. He had to mentally pinch himself again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The past few months had been interesting. He had been so worried about telling Hinata. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't be with her. Not when he felt this way for Sakura. It wouldn't have been right. But imagine his shock when he discovered that she was fine about it. In fact, she was glad he was happy with Sakura, because she herself had fallen for Kiba. And what's more, Kiba seemed good for her. She had really come out of herself recently, and Naruto was glad they could be friends.  
Sakura leant on Naruto, her pink hair tickling his face. He sneezed, pushing her away.  
"What! You don't want my hugs?" She seemed genuinely hurt.  
"Of course I do Sakura-chan!" he yelped, quickly kissing her.  
She smiled.  
"Good."  
And they settled down to watch more TV.

*

_The solitary figure limped slowly towards the gates. He sat in his usual spot, smiling to himself. No-one had even batted an eyelid yet, as he sat there. People had come and gone, including ninja, and no-one had noticed him. Too comfortable, he thought, so naïve. How long would he have to wait? Until he saw him…_

"Naruto…" a smile on cold lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A Much Welcomed Visit

Temari looked ahead of her. Through the trees she could see Konoha. It looked exactly the same as last time, she smiled to herself thinking of the happy days she had spent there. The Kazekage, her brother Gaara, was beside her, eyes dead set ahead. She nodded to him, and they both sped up, running towards the village hidden among the leaves.

*

Nara Shikamaru leant at his usual spot, watching Ino and Choji argue _again_.  
"I'm just **saying** if you didn't eat so much, then maybe more girls would like you!"  
Ino was straying into dangerous territory there. Shikamaru shook his head. It would be troublesome to have to break a fight up between those two. _Again_.  
He turned away from them, looking out over the village. Suddenly, a hawk flew above him, crying out.  
"What now…?" he muttered, immediately setting off towards the Hokage's tower.

He entered Tsunade's office, knocking lightly first, and then letting himself in. Standing in front of him were two very familiar people. He fought to keep a smile from his face, and instead bowed his head.  
"Kazekage, it is an honour." He said, "And Temari. How nice to see you too."  
She avoided his eyes, instead replying with an abrupt "Hai."  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that, Shikamaru. My name will suffice." The sand ninja spoke.  
"As you wish, Gaara-san."  
"As I was saying…" Tsunade's voice came from behind her desk, "I have arranged for you to stay with one of our Chuunin. And seeing as Shikamaru was first here…then I guess he's the lucky one!"  
She let out a loud 'hic' and unsuccessfully tried to sneakily take a sip from a conspicuous looking bottle.  
_She can be troublesome when she's drunk…I had best get them out of here._ Shikamaru thought to himself.  
"Gaara, Temari. If you'd like to follow me?"  
With that, the three ninja left the Hokage to fell asleep in her chair.

*

Kiba and Hinata were out walking. Hinata had managed to escape her father's, and Neji's watchful eyes for a few hours to see Kiba, and they had quickly gone as far from the Hyuuga compound as they could. When he was sure they wouldn't be seen, Kiba pulled Hinata to him and kissed her gently. She sighed as he pulled away, looking down. Every time he kissed her, she still felt the same sensation. Dizzy, wobbly legs, heart fluttered… No matter what kind of kiss it was.  
He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.  
"I wish we could do this more often." He said, "I know it's difficult. You still love me, right?"  
Hinata laughed at him, "Of course." She replied.  
This answer seemed to satisfy him, and he happily walked along with her in silence. They strolled through the small woods on the outskirts of the village, their breath coming out as mist. Occasionally he caught her looking at him, and he smiled to himself. Beautiful, wonderful, caring Hinata. Her stutter might have gone, but she still blushed every time he kissed her. It made him love her even more, he thought, if possible.  
Her gasp made him look up. Further up the path from them, the last of the melting whit snow was stained red. He was surprised he hadn't smelt it. They ran to the crumpled heap, which soon turned out to be one of ANBU, judging by the mask. Hinata checked for a pulse.  
"It's faint, but there is one! Kiba get help, quick!"  
"I can't just leave you! Come on, I'll carry him, you follow."  
With that, Kiba scooped up the near-dead ninja and they ran towards the hospital.

*

Shikamaru opened the door to his house. It was small, and only had two tiny bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen/sitting room, but it was home. Gaara and Temari followed him inside, Gaara immediately sinking onto a chair.  
"So which room is mine?" he asked, raising an invisible eyebrow.  
"Well, that room's mine…" He pointed to a door on the left.  
"I can't possibly share a room, I'll have the spare, and Temari can sleep on your floor. I'm sure you won't mind that arrangement. And now I'll have to rest." With that, the Kazekage rose and left the other two in the sitting room, snapping the door shut behind him.

Temari could almost hear her heart, it was beating that hard. She hadn't been alone with Shikamaru for over a year. Not since she'd been in Konoha for Ino's 17th, and they'd all gotten very drunk. They had written to each other, but it just wasn't the same as being near to each other.  
The male ninja approached her slowly until he stood right by her. Her skin tingled at his closeness. Her breath caught in her throat.  
_How pathetic, that a boy can do this to me…_, she thought to herself, angrily. He was so close now, leaning in towards her ear.  
"I'm surprised a girl made it this far in only a few days." He whispered, mockingly, in her ear.  
She span around to face him, her eyes blazing. His lips fell upon hers as soon as she did so, cutting any angry reply short.  
"The effect you have on me Temari…" he said, breaking away, "What can I say? It's troublesome."  
They kissed again, this time harder, and with more passion. Slowly Shikamaru backed into his bedroom, pulling Temari after him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Invisible Killer

The hospital was quiet. No sound could be heard but the beeping of the ANBU member's heart monitor. Kiba and Hinata sat outside his room, waiting for Tsunade. They had been told that she would want to talk with them. Hinata held Kiba's hand tightly, not caring that passing nurses and doctors were looking at them strangely.  
After about 10 minutes, the Hokage swept in, her eyes alight with anger.  
"Who did this? How could this happen!?" she almost shouted it out as she looked in on the injured ninja. "I want you to show me where you found him." She turned to the two scared chuunin.  
Kiba nodded. "Near the woods on the other side of the village. We were…training there." He glanced at Hinata as her cheeks reddened. She let go of his hand slowly, so as not to be noticed.  
With that, the Hokage span around, barking at the other two to follow her, and they sped off to the woods.

*

Gaara sat on the edge of Shikamaru's spare bed. He had removed his gourd and placed it in the corner of the room. However, he couldn't sleep, and not just because of the suspicious noises coming from next door…  
He felt unsettled, something wasn't quite right in Konoha. And what was that weird feeling he'd had earlier, on his way to the village? The feeling he was being watched.  
He shook is head. _Paranoia isn't good for me,_ he thought to himself.  
A thud from next door and a girlish giggle (Temari or Shikamaru? He smirked.) made him turn to the door and leave, but not before he picked up his gourd again. _Just in case…_

*

Tsunade shook her head, looking down at the blood soaked snow. Hinata and Kiba stood awkwardly next to her, not knowing whether they should leave her alone or not.  
"Kiba." She said, suddenly looking up at the boy.  
"Hai, Hokage-sama?"  
"I want you to go and find Shikamaru and the Kazekage. I also want Naruto, Sakura, Shino…anyone you can find, any Chuunin you can think of. Hinata, you go with him. When you locate them all, have them report to my office straight away."  
Hinata nodded, and both she and Kiba ran in the direction of the village.  
Tsunade tutted, looking around at the deserted area. There must be some sort of clue as to what happened here? She was sure she knew who was responsible though. A noise behind her startled her, and she span around.  
"Hello Tsunade." A tall grey haired man stood behind her. "Looks bad. Maybe it's a good job I showed up."  
"Jiraiya."  
He smiled at her. "Need some help?"

*

Kiba and Hinata split up, each running in opposite directions. Kiba ran into Naruto and Sakura almost immediately. He quickly explained the situation as they ran onwards to find the others.  
Hinata, meanwhile, had run straight to Tenten's house, knowing Neji would be there. Sure enough he was, and agreed to come along. Tenten already had a mission scheduled in an hour, and so stayed behind. Next stop, Shikamaru, who lived not far away. On the way there, they found Gaara, walking slowly along the road towards them.  
"I think Shikamaru is a bit…busy…with my sister." He said to the two ninja.  
"Well he'll have to be un-busied." Neji said, going onward to Shikamaru's house anyway. Hinata and Gaara followed behind.

*

Tsunade settled herself behind her desk, Jiraiya sitting on the window ledge behind her. After a while, Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, Choji and Ino appeared in the room, swiftly followed by Hinata with Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Lee and the Kazekage.  
"Twelve of you! Great…" Tsunade looked grim. "As you know, an ANBU has been attacked. I'm sorry to say he died a few minutes ago. There was nothing that could be done, his injuries were too severe. However, I have managed to deduce who it was that attacked him by those injuries…"  
Iruka running into the room stopped her.  
"Hokage-sama! The ANBU who was attacked this morning…his family has been found dead. They were heading back to the village after leaving for a holiday…"  
"Who found them?" Tsunade shouted, shocked.  
"I did." Kakashi entered the room, looking dishevelled.

*

_The watcher saw all the events unfold. Not too much longer now. Winter will be over, Spring is around the corner. Could the village hang on until then? Until he was ready? The snow was melting under his feet, as he settled himself in his normal spot. He could feel the air around him buzzing with energy, anger…And that smell. That faint smell of death._


	5. Chapter 5

The First Flowers of Spring

The usually peaceful forest around Konoha was interrupted by 12 ninja, running hurriedly through. When they reached a small clearing, they settled for a few minutes, a blonde boy and a pale, dark haired boy arguing over whether they should split up or not. A tall, slender brown haired boy stood between them, quietly telling them his plan. With that, the twelve split into two groups of 6 and sped apart in opposite directions.

*

"I don't see why Neji had to be so damn argumentative!" Naruto said angrily to Sakura, as they ran through the treetops. "And now we've had to split up because Shikamaru sided with him!" He shot the group leader a venomous look.  
"Ah, don't be so troublesome Naruto! We cover more ground this way. I split the groups according to ability. One Hyuuga on each, and so on and so forth…" Shikamaru, shot off at this point, with Hinata, to scout ahead.  
It had been hours since they left their village, and still no sign of any enemy, no clue as to what had happened with the dead ANBU and his family.  
Hinata glanced over her shoulder now and again. She was worried for Kiba. Would his group be okay? What happened if they ran into the enemy first…what happened if he needed her and she wasn't there?  
She heard Naruto's loud voice cursing behind her, and turned to see he appeared to have stubbed his toe. She put her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, asking him to stop while Naruto recovered.  
The hyper ninja soon hopped ahead of them however, laughing as usual.  
"It's only a stubbed toe Hinata! I've had worse! Far worse…"  
"Hai." She smiled at him, and the group carried onwards.  
"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted, deciding to use her ability to check ahead. "Nothing. Nothing but trees and animals for miles Shika. There's nothing here. We're wasting our time."  
"Tsunade–sama ordered us to track down whoever did…that…to the ANBU and his family. And so we have to search." The ninja replied.  
He slowed his pace a bit though, and decided it was time they rested for a few moments. He and Hinata stopped by a tall tree, and waited for the others to catch them up. Soon Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Choji hopped down from the braches above and sat on the floor by Shikamaru, awaiting their next orders.

*

Only hours before this, Kakashi has sat in Tsunade's office, telling the twelve ninja and the Hokage about his discovery. He had been coming back to the village after completing a mission with some other jounin in the tea country. The day was bright, and the three ninja could almost smell the ramen as they neared Konoha. After a long mission, it was always nice to get home. Then it happened. Another of the jounin had smelt it on the air. Blood, in the west. They had immediately gone to check it out, and had come across the butchered family. Their bodies had been burnt, almost beyond recognition. A woman and her two children. A little further away lay an old lady, still breathing, but bleeding heavily onto the ground.  
Kakashi had gone over to her.  
"They said…they said they would kill him….if…if we didn't tell them…" and with that she had gone.  
Dead. All four of them. Kakashi knew the clan symbol on their clothes, and he had come straight back to the village to report his findings.

*

Tsunade looked over her desk at Jiraiya and Kakashi. Both grey-haired ninja stared back at her, dismally.  
"I need to tell you who it is we're up against. I'm sure you have probably guessed by now. They breached the village walls before and I know they've done it again. The injuries of both the ANBU and his family… All these clues point to…to Uchiha Itatchi and his blasted fish-faced sidekick." Tsunade spat out the elder Uchiha brother's name with venom. "The ANBU who was killed. He was part of the squadron I had keeping an eye on Orochimaru's doings. He was one of the top jounin of the village and very skilled in his art. To have his family killed as well, and so close to the village, what a loss… But anyway, to finish: The last report I had from that squadron was this."  
The Hokage handed the two ninja a scroll with the familiar leaf emblem of Konoha printed onto it. Both read it, wide-eyed. Kakashi immediately rose from his seat.  
"We have to find him then…Before Itatchi does."  
"No…I want Naruto and the others to do it. I know full well they won't find Itatchi. But they might just find…..his brother."

*

Both teams had met again, heading back towards the village. They had searched the areas Tsunade had ordered them to many times over in the hours they had been away. And now, Shikamaru had decided they should turn back, report to the Hokage that nothing had been found.  
The night was dark as they neared the village walls, the Hokage's mountain in full view and beautiful from the treetops. Naruto hung back, his stomach rumbling. They had not eaten lunch, and Choji too was suffering. He could be heard complaining to his best friend at the front, "Shikamaru, can we not stop for one bag of chips, please?".  
A bird flew out in front of the blonde ninja, shocking him. He paused for a second, and then continued following his friends.  
Suddenly, a feeling swept over him, a familiar feeling. It was like a lost memory unexpectedly coming back to him. He felt like he was being watched. He could feel eyes upon him. But where…where were those eyes?  
Quickly he stopped, dropping to the leafy floor and crouching, straining his ears. Not far ahead, he heard the others do the same. There was a rustle to his left, something moving amongst leaves, he darted towards it, pressing himself against a tree, carefully peeping around it's trunk towards the direction of the noise.  
A crumpled shadow lay on the ground, amid leaves and twigs. A haggard looking blanket draped over this person's outline, and they moved slightly, apparently asleep. _How has someone been sleeping here, and not been noticed?_ Naruto thought to himself.  
He edged closer, hand clutching a kunai as he did so. Behind him he heard another ninja approaching, one of the others. Glancing backwards, he gestured for them to stay back, and crept nearer to the dishevelled creature, whoever they were. Slowly, he reached out a hand for the blanket, gently tugging it, his other hand ready with his knife. Abruptly, the person sat upright, jumping to their feet in a flourish, and gripping a shuriken.  
Naruto gasped as the other person was revealed in the moonlight.  
Those long slender fingers that held the ninja weapon. The smooth pale skin, long limbs and willowy body. The shock of deepest black hair and those huge, bottomless, onyx eyes.  
"Sa…"He choked, his throat dry. Someone behind him said it for him, turning this dream to reality.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed behind him, falling to her knees upon the hard ground.

The twelve ninja surrounded their former friend and ally as he stood in the clearing. He dropped the shuriken to the floor and stared ahead at Naruto, still croaking, opening and closing his mouth in shock. Shikamaru quickly used the moon to his advantage and used his shadow bind technique on the last Uchiha.  
"There's no need for it. I won't fight you. I'll come willingly." Sasuke spoke for the first time.  
"How can we trust a renegade ninja such as yourself?" Neji retorted, angrily.  
Hinata lay a hand on his arm to still him, and moved forward slightly.  
"I believe him. But we should restrain him just in case." She said, walking to Sakura and helping her up.  
Tears streamed down the pink haired ninja's face. She stared, shocked at Sasuke, not able to speak, not able to move.  
Akamaru trotted forward from his spot at Kiba's side and sniffed at Sasuke. He barked.  
"Akamaru says he smells fear on him, but he doesn't think he's a threat to us right now." Kiba said.  
Slowly, Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru bound Sasuke to Choji's back, and the 13 ninja headed back to Konoha, the moon shining down upon them.


	6. Chapter 6

Familiar Stranger

_Where the snow had melted, and the ground was softer, Sasuke had laid his blanket and sat. He had watched and waited, using a genjutsu to disguise his appearance, using new and mysterious techniques he had learnt to cover up his presence. Only when he slept did the mask slide away. It was then he was most vulnerable. Why was he not stronger? He thought this now, bound to his former schoolmate's back. He was lucky it had been these ninja, and not someone worse who had found him. As he got nearer to his old home, he thought back to the spot he had slept in, the spot he had sat in, for all of winter. In the distance, where his old blanket lay, tiny buds pushed through the earth, hoping for warmth. The first flowers of spring._

*

Twelve ninja charged into Tsunade's office, each demanding some kind of explanation, all shouting about their discovery. Naruto dragged Sasuke from Choji's back and almost flung him to the ground, before Kakashi came from nowhere and took the dark haired ninja to a chair. In the light of the lamps, Sasuke looked frail and malnourished. His clothes were dirty and his hair matted. Not the magnificent creature they had seen in the forest. Sakura crept into the office with Hinata, behind everyone else, and perched herself upon a seat, not taking her eyes from her former love. He could not look at anyone, and so looked at the floor; maybe he wished the ground would swallow him. The Hokage rose from her chair and shouted for everyone to shut up. Slowly, the young ninja quietened. Naruto stood, steam almost coming from his ears, his face red. Sakura still wept silently, Hinata comforting her as best she could. All the others looked shocked, although Gaara almost looked as if he'd expected it all along.  
"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said. His name sounded strange to speak aloud after so long. "Why are you here, Sasuke?" she spoke softly, unusual for the formidable woman.  
The young man gradually rose from his stool and looked up, his eyes locking with the Hokage.  
"I've left Orochimaru. I came back. Believe me or don't."  
He was still a boy of few words, that much was obvious.  
At his words, Sakura seemed to deflate slightly, sliding from her chair to the floor in a faint. Naruto ran to her side straight away, and held her to him, looking over at his ex- best friend. _Did I see jealousy in his eyes just then?_ Naruto thought, as a flash passed across Sasuke's face, and he turned away.  
"Sakura's still as dramatic as ever I see." The Uchiha smirked.  
With that, Naruto jumped up.  
"How dare you! Sasuke! She has pined away, waiting for you to come home. She never gave up hope. She never stopped…stopped loving you." Naruto looked at the floor as he said this, not quite believing his own words.  
"Well I never asked her to be that way!" Sasuke retorted.  
"This is not the time." Jiraiya stepped in, holding the boys apart. "Kakashi and I will take Sasuke and question him ourselves. I suggest you all go and try to get some sleep."  
With that, the two grey-haired ninja each grabbed Sasuke's arms and hopped from the Hokage's window.

*

Kiba held Hinata tightly to his chest. Akamaru had walked ahead, scouting around in case someone might see his master in a compromising position with the Hyuuga heiress, and the two ninja were sneaking a private moment. Seeing Sasuke today had shaken them both, and they wondered if his motives were true.  
"Kiba-kun?"  
"Hai?"  
"Do you think that Sakura still loves Sasuke? Do you think her and Naruto will break up?" Hinata snuggled closer to the Inuzuka, savouring his musty smell.  
"I really don't know Nata." He replied, using his nickname for her. It made her smile to hear it.  
Kiba bent his head down slightly and let Hinata kiss him lightly on his nose, stroking his face as she did so. He nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing in deeply.  
"I wish you didn't have to go home. I wish you could stay with me. Shino's gone home for dinner with his parents, and he'll probably stay there the night" Kiba murmured into her fringe, "We'd have the whole place to ourselves." He added, squeezing her slightly.  
She giggled and pushed against him.  
"Is that all you think about?" She teased, looking up into his brown eyes.  
"I can't help it if you're so beautiful I can't keep my hands off!" He growled softly, leaning forward to kiss her intensely.  
She broke away from his kiss breathlessly.  
"Really, Kiba-kun! I have to go home, father will send Neji after me otherwise, and I think he snuck Tenten into his room earlier on!"  
"Then…Nata…? Why don't you sneak _me_ into _your_ room? I've never even been in there!"  
Hinata looked up at her handsome Inuzuka and blinked her wide eyes in surprise.  
"I never thought of that!" she said, and with that, they headed in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

*

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed. Sakura slept peacefully, looking like an angel, murmuring slightly in her dreams. _Is she thinking of me, or Sasuke?_ He thought to himself, bitterly. He glanced out of the window, thinking it would be a nice evening for a walk. Slowly he crept from his room, closing the bedroom door silently behind him, and padding across to his front door. He slipped on his sandals and was out, into the quiet night, and away from his horrible thoughts.  
Konoha was quiet. The streets were empty of life. Not even a solitary cat or bird crossed his path as he headed for the Hokage Mountain. He liked to come here to be peaceful sometimes. Maybe it would calm him a little if he sat there.

*

Kakashi and Jiraiya left the small basement room, and closed the door behind them. Each looked grimly at the other and Kakashi nodded. Jiraiya sped off immediately, in the direction of the Hokage's office, and Kakashi turned to re-enter the room behind him. As he opened the door, Sasuke looked up from the chair he had been chained to for 5 hours.  
"Kakashi-sensei? Will this be over soon? I swear to you, I am not a spy." The young ninja pleaded with his former teacher, at the same time straining against his bindings.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke, this has to be done. It's ninja law. We have to be sure you aren't here to sabotage the village. You know this."  
Kakashi walked forwards, stopping just in front of the Uchiha.  
"However, Jiraiya and I have agreed that you are not a threat. Not now, anyway. Instead it is _you_ who is under threat." The grey haired ninja edged closer to Sasuke, and slowly unwound the chains and ropes keeping him on the chair. The young man slid off his seat, stumbling slightly as he steadied his legs.  
His wrists were raw from struggling against the ropes, and he winced as Kakashi put a soothing yet foul smelling ointment onto them.  
"You can live at the Uchiha compound again, if you want to. But I think it's best if we have someone live with you, to keep an eye on you. I was thinking…"  
"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted, "I want Naruto."


	7. Chapter 7

Homecoming

Naruto let his feet carry him through the darkened streets of Konoha. His eyes saw nothing; his ears heard not a sound. In a dream, he let his legs take him to his destination. He was sure he'd wanted to go to the Hokage Mountain, but he found himself headed in completely the opposite direction, towards a part of the village he had not been to for a while. A place he tried to avoid nowadays. Memories were painful things, Naruto knew this better than most: something he had shared with Sasuke.  
The abandoned Uchiha compound loomed before him. His senses came flooding back, his eyes seeing the clan symbol, his ears taking in the sounds of crickets, the far off yapping of a dog.  
"Why am I here?" Naruto said to himself, shaking his head. He slowly turned to leave, when something caught his eye. The unmistakable flicker of lamplight from one of the windows of the building. Wasn't that Sasuke's room…?  
Naruto crept forwards, curious. Had they let Sasuke out of questioning already? How could they be sure he wasn't Orochimaru's spy?  
The blonde ninja moved silently forward, a strange feeling squirming in his stomach; excitement? Fear?  
As he got closer, he could hear the sound of someone busying themselves with pans. Whoever was in there was cooking, or cleaning up, or something…  
Naruto peeked in through a window, noticing now that more lamps had come on inside, and this person seemed familiar with the surroundings.  
"Naruto, stop sneaking around." That exasperated voice. Naruto could almost see his former team-mate's eyes rolling to the heavens, although Sasuke was quite obviously behind him.  
"H-how did you get out here so fast?" Naruto demanded, as he spun around to face the Uchiha.  
"Idiot, I was never inside. I saw the lights on and came to see who it was, just like you." Sasuke sighed, and approached Naruto unhurriedly. "You don't have to be so wary, Uzumaki. I'm no threat."  
Naruto stood his ground as Sasuke came closer. The boy was still taller than him, better looking than he was before he left, his eyes more piercing. Naruto looked down at the floor, not wanting to look upon his ex-best friend. Instead he mumbled "Well let's o see who the intruder is then..", and, keeping low, crept around to the side door, Sasuke following close behind.

*

Hinata strolled leisurely past the two watchmen positioned at the gates to the Hyuuga compound, smiling at one as she entered her home. Checking no-one was around, she quickly darted down a corridor, taking a sharp left and coming out into a small, walled garden. This was the only garden with a wall onto the outside, most of the others were situated at the centre of the compound. With baited breath, she whistled softly. A reply came, low and quiet from behind the wall. Excitement gripped her as she hurried to the wall that backed onto the road outside. She carefully found the footholds that generations of love-sick Hyuuga's had carved, and hoisted herself up the grey stone, panting slightly with the effort. Upon reaching the top, she looked down to see Kiba, grinning cheekily up at her from the undergrowth.  
"Where's Akamaru?" Hinata whispered.  
"I told him to go home. And not to wait up." Kiba whispered back, causing Hinata to giggle a little to loudly, and teeter dangerously at the top of the wall.  
Kiba reached up with his hands, and grabbed the smooth holes in the wall, carefully pulling himself upwards, towards his love. Her face was framed by her dark hair, making her skin an almost unearthly pale, beautiful to behold. His breath caught in his throat as she smiled down at him.  
"You're like an angel." He sighed, reaching out for her. She giggled, and disappeared from his sights.  
He heard her feet hit the hard ground on the other side of the wall. Eventually he reached the top, swung his legs round to face the other way, and made the descent into forbidden territory. Adrenalin coursed through his veins as he turned from the wall, back against it, seeking the dark garden for Hinata.  
Sniffing, he could smell all types of heavenly flower. But where was Hinata, with her delicate, sweet scent? His ears pricked up as he heard clothing brush against petals, and he crept softly in that direction, eyes adjusting to the dark as he did so. He could smell her now, her beauty surrounded him, and he could hear her breathing not far away. How much longer would she hide? Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere, covering his mouth, while an arm pulled him backwards into a bush. Wild eyed, he span around as the arms released him and was confronted with Hinata, her finger pressed to her lips, "Shhh" she whispered.  
And then Kiba heard it, the sound of clothes rustling as someone walked through the garden. Suddenly this great idea of his was not so appealing, as he imagined the stern face of Hinata's father, not to mention the beating he'd get from Neji. The small dark ninja next to him snuggled closer, pressing her body into his. He turned to face her, and saw she was smiling. Her eyes closed as she leant in towards him, and he received her soft kiss, just suppressing a longing moan. This was torture. How long would they be trapped in this bush, aching for each other, but unable to touch? The whole situation was ridiculous. Slowly, the sound of rustling got fainter, until far off they heard a door click shut. Both waited in silence for a few minutes, which seemed like hours, and then left their hiding place.  
"That was close." Hinata whispered, grabbing Kiba's hand and almost running with him towards her room. The corridors were completely deserted, and Hinata silently thanked the gods.  
The door to her room creaked slightly as she opened it, and she all but shoved Kiba inside, tumbling in after him, about to explode with laughter. The boy looked down into her eyes, wanting suddenly to grip her tightly and not let go. The girl walked to him slowly, never breaking eye contact as she did so.  
"So here we are, Kiba-kun. My room." She said, quietly.  
Kiba looked around. There was a dressing table, with a mirror above it, an ornate chair in front of it; a four-post bed dominated the room, with blue silk hangings hiding the mattress itself from view. A wardrobe stood next to a full-length window, which backed onto a small garden, a pond with fish swimming placidly around.  
"It's nice. Just what I imagined."  
"You imagined my room?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course." Kiba never missed a beat. "I obviously imagined your bed too…and you in it…"  
Hinata blushed, looking away. She and Kiba had not been able to spend the night together often, what with her father being so strict, and Neji practically stalking her everywhere. It was one of the only things that still embarrassed her, made her go shy. Kiba took her hand, and placed it upon his cheek.  
"I love you." He said, his brown eyes melting her.  
"And I love you." She replied, snaking her arms around his neck and drawing him into a kiss.  
He gently placed his arms around her, slowly guiding her towards the bed, and sitting with a bump. Her nose knocked against his, and she laughed, pulling away from him for a second. He stared at her, taking in every detail of her face, her skin, her eyes, her little nose, her flushed cheeks. He counted his blessings over again. Countless times he'd had to pinch himself just to make sure it was all real.  
Hinata's small hands crept to the hem of his t-shirt and slowly lifted it, to reveal his toned chest. He flung the top to one side and lay backwards, pulling Hinata with him. She sat on top of him, her thighs teasingly either side of his groin. Leaning forward, she planted little kisses all over his face and neck. His hands reached out for her, and he had to restrain himself from ripping her top clean off. Instead, he slowly undid the buttons down the front of her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Kiba grinned sheepishly. _Not that I didn't notice earlier._ he said to himself. She leant forward again as their mouths met in a passionate kiss, and she drew the hangings around the bed, obscuring them from view.

*

Sasuke crept silently through the door and signalled to Naruto that the room was clear. His former team-mate followed him quietly in, and they crouched behind a counter. Someone was humming in the next room as they busied themselves with some delicious smelling food. Sasuke edged closer still, Naruto following, as they decided without saying it, that they would ambush this intruder in 3, 2, 1…  
"Aaaaaarggghhh!"  
Naruto went flying through the air, hitting a wall and landing on his head. Sasuke cursed under his breath, ready to attack.  
"Naruto-kun! It's you! And Sasuke-kun. What a way to greet a friend."  
Lee stood in Sasuke's kitchen, a frilly apron tied around his waist, and a spoon in his hand. Sasuke almost smiled. _Almost_.  
Naruto stood up, a sizeable lump on his head.  
"What are you doing, Lee?" he demanded.  
"Tsunade-sama wanted someone to make Sasuke-kun feel more at home, and as Ino has been giving me some cookery lessons, I thought I'd try it out. Sorry for throwing you Naruto, it's an automatic reaction."  
With that, Lee turned around and busied himself with the bubbling pots in front of him.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, and then sat on one of the mats around the low dining table. Naruto followed suit.  
"Sasuke…I…"  
Sasuke did not let him finish.  
"I see you're with Sakura now then. How'd that happen? Brain transplant?"  
Naruto clenched his fists under the table.  
"How can you be so normal? You deserted the village, you've been gone for years! We all thought you were gone forever, Sasuke, I…" Naruto looked down, swallowing.  
When he looked up again, Sasuke had his eyes closed, head held high. He spoke softly.  
"It will be difficult for any of you to trust me again, I know. It is difficult to trust myself. I've seen, and done, some awful things. I understand you gave up in the end. I wanted it that way, I suppose. I dreamt of this place Naruto, I dreamt of you, even! That's why I came back."  
He opened his eyes and stared straight into Naruto's.  
"I'm happy for you and Sakura. I hope you're happy."  
Naruto's mouth fell open, and he quickly closed it again.  
"Let's eat!" cried Lee, breezing into the room with a tray of food. It smelt amazing.  
"Please. Naruto, Lee, join me for dinner. I insist." Sasuke bowed his head, and dug in to his noodles.  
Naruto slowly raised his chopsticks, not taking his eyes off the Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata's Birthday

The morning sun shone brightly through a gap in the thick blue drapes surrounding Hinata's bed. The light hit Kiba's face as he struggled with waking. Suddenly realising where he was, he jumped up, arm automatically reaching out for Hinata. But all he found was an empty cold half of the bed, where she should have been. He slowly edged himself out of bed, grasping around for his clothes. Slipping on his jeans, he stood up and looked around the sun-filled room. Hinata's clothes were no longer strewn across the floor, but there was no sign if her. All of a sudden, the door swung open and in the young Hyuuga came, holding a laden tray of food.  
"Kiba-kun! You're up? I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. As a-a…thank you…for last night…", she blushed slightly as she said this. Kiba immediately strode over to her and took the tray from her hands, placing it on her dressing table. He closed the door behind her, and swept her into his arms, nuzzling into her hair and murmuring to her.  
"I love you Nata-chan. Happy birthday."  
"You remembered?" she pulled away from him, surprised, "I don't ever remind people of my birthday!"  
Kiba grinned cheekily.  
"No, you don't." he agreed, "But I've always remembered. Ever since we were at the Academy and you bought sweets in for your birthday. Choji ate them all and got told off. And you were so disappointed that you couldn't share them around. There was one left, and you gave it to Naruto. He's so dumb for never realising…If that had been me…" Kiba trailed off, looking down at Hinata lovingly. "How can you be related to Neji? You're just so sweet and caring and loving and…"  
"And I'm not?" A voice said from the door.  
Kiba and Hinata spun around quickly. Neji stood looking at them darkly from the doorway, his eyes roving over the unmade bed, to the breakfast tray, to the topless Kiba clutching Hinata.  
"Neji-niisan! You can't just walk into my room without knocking!" Hinata was outraged.  
"I heard voices from inside. I am bound to protecting you, and I thought you might be in trouble, so I let myself in." Neji stepped into the room and snapped the door shut behind him. "Your father wants to see you, as it is your birthday. He has a gift for you. And Ino rang for you. When I reminded her it was your birthday, she said her parents are both away on missions, so the house is yours for tonight. Kiba, you can follow me. Best to leave before you get caught here."  
With that Neji left the room, and hovered in the corridor as Kiba kissed Hinata goodbye and put his top back on.

*

Sasuke rose from his bed. The first night back in his old room. The dreams still haunted him here, but at least he was far from the reality. He stretched and walked over to the full-length mirror. Over the years, his body had developed. He wasn't a boy anymore, that much was certain. He looked himself over and smirked. _Wonder what my old fangirls will think of this?_ He slowly, methodically dressed himself, smoothing down his clothes, and trying to tame his unruly, black mane of hair with his hand, before giving up. Walking through the kitchen, he was reminded of last night's events: the frosty atmosphere over dinner, Naruto's intense eyes, and Lee's awkwardness. Naruto had left at around 2am, mumbling something about Sakura and breakfast. Lee had quickly left after this, making some kind of excuse about his dojo. Quietly, Sasuke had walked through his old house, touching every item of furniture until reaching his room and collapsing from exhaustion.  
Now, he had decided to take a stroll, see how the village had changed, and maybe catch up with some old acquaintances.  
Konoha was already bustling with activity in the morning light. Sasuke walked down one of the main streets, branching off onto the road where Ichiraku's ramen stall stood, unchanged after all these years. He breathed in the familiar smells, closing his eyes to let the sounds wash over him. How many times had he imagined this, and yet a mental image could never beat the real thing. Opening his eyes again, he caught sight of a familiar brown haired buy, closely followed by another, rounder boy, face buried in a bag of potato chips.  
Shikamaru raised his hand in greeting, before stopping next to Sasuke.  
"I trust in Tsunade-sama's opinion. She says we have nothing to fear from you. I for one will be normal with you, hating you is just too…well, too troublesome." The tall boy said, raising an eyebrow.  
Choji looked at Sasuke and nodded, "I agree with Shika. We don't mind you being back, I suppose. We just wonder where you'll fit in. You can't exactly do missions, can you?"  
Sasuke hadn't really given this much thought. He looked down, not wanting the two ninja to see the disappointment in his eyes.  
"Anyway," Shikamaru cleared his throat, "It's Hinata's birthday, and Ino says that the party's at her house. You should come along."  
Sasuke looked up, gratitude flooding through him.  
"Hmm. Sounds okay." He said, not letting too much emotion escape him.  
"See you at seven, then." Shikamaru and Choji chimed, together.  
They then continued down the street, Choji frantically eating, Shikamaru strolling at his usual leisurely pace.

*

Sakura stepped out of the shower. She didn't feel up to a party tonight, but it was Hinata's birthday, she couldn't really miss it. She quickly dried herself, and dressed in her room. She'd left Naruto's early that morning, wondering where he'd been until 2am. Now, she brushed and dried her mid-length pink hair, tying her hitai-ate in place on her head, and smiling weakly at herself in the mirror. _Not good enough, Sakura! Get a grip and look happier!_ the inner Sakura boomed inside her head. She took a deep breath, and smiled widely at her own reflection. An hour later, and she was applying the finishing touches to her makeup, smoothing down her dress, and getting ready to leave. _Half six already?_ she thought, _This day has gone so fast…_  
Her mother called up the stairs to her.  
"Sakura! Naruto-kun is here to pick you up!"  
"Hai! Coming…"  
One last glance in the mirror, and she was off, putting on her happy face, and ready for the world.

*

"I don't understand, Hinata, why you cannot do this for me!" Hiashi said to his daughter, angrily, "You are the Hyuuga heir, and yet you disobey me!"  
Hinata kept her head down, looking at the kimono in front of her. It was a beautiful colour, and an even better material, silky, fluid, light… A gift from her father. _More like a bribe!_ Hinata thought angrily.  
"You are 19 today. It's time." Her father said, his voice stern.  
"Father. Please…your t-traditions are old fashioned. I-I'm not r-ready." Hinata's stutter always came back when she spoke to her father, especially when he was like this.  
He stood up suddenly, and walked from the room, barking orders at one of the servants outside the door. Hinata felt the first bitter tears begin to flow down her cheeks, hot and angry.  
Slowly, she rose from her kneeling position, and grabbed the kimono in front of her, storming from the room towards her own sanctuary.

*

Kiba stood with Akamaru in his garden. The sun was setting slowly, a glowing orange orb in the blue sky. He sighed, looking down at his loyal companion. The dog, however, was still angry about being sent home the night before, and looked away from his friend.  
"Ah, come on Akamaru! I'm bringing you to Hinata's party, so stop being so moody." Kiba said, exasperated.  
He pulled on his coat, grabbed a small parcel from the garden chair and set off out the back gate, towards Ino's house. Akamaru trotted along after him, half mad at Kiba, half interested to see what would happen tonight.

*

Ino was still setting up the last trays of food on the buffet table, when Gaara and Temari showed up.  
"I'm glad everyone managed to get the message." She said, gesturing for them to sit.  
Temari looked around the beautiful garden, remembering Ino's party last year…  
"Well, we couldn't miss Hinata-chan's party." She said, smiling wistfully.  
A few minutes later, Shikamaru and Choji arrived, swiftly followed by Naruto and Sakura. Shino, Tenten and Lee were all out on missions, and so weren't to be expected.  
Kiba made a loud entrance, with Akamaru, brandishing a bag that was clinking suspiciously. Ino took the bag from him and put it on the table, along with all the food she had made.  
"So when will the birthday girl arrive?" Ino asked Kiba.  
"Not sure, to be honest. I know she had some things to discuss with her dad." He replied, helping himself to a rice ball.  
In no time at all, everyone was seated on the mats Ino had placed on the grass, talking animatedly and sipping on sake or the fortified wine Kiba had swiped from his father's secret brew. Shikamaru stood up after a while.  
"I just wanted to let everyone know that Sasuke is coming. I think we should all just accept what Tsunade-sama has told us. He is safe. He is trustworthy. And he must be made welcome."  
Everyone nodded slowly. It would be strange for him to be back amongst them, but it was just something they had to get used to.  
As if summoned by this, Sasuke himself appeared in the garden a few minutes later. Ino swooned slightly. The last time she saw him, he was a mess. Now that he'd cleaned himself up a little, he was just as gorgeous as she remembered. No, even more gorgeous.  
He stood awkwardly at the side of the group, until the Kazekage himself rose, and reached out a hand. Sasuke took it; they shook, and then bowed to each other, before Gaara offered him a mat to sit on. They both sat down, and soon, as the sake was passed around again, tongues loosened, and conversation flowed.  
It was half past seven before Neji showed up, with Hinata in tow. She walked into the garden, wearing the blue kimono her father had given her, her long black hair twisted in a bun at the back of her head. Her hand was on Neji's arm as he walked her up the path, as a father does at his daughter's wedding. Kiba hurriedly stood up and strode over to her, taking her arm from Neji's and placing it on his.  
"You look beautiful." He whispered.  
"Thank you." She whispered back, smiling gratefully.  
She sat on a mat next to Kiba, as everybody wished her happy birthday, and presents were given.  
_I wish I could enjoy this._ she thought, _I wish I could feel normal. Oh god, why has this happened? How can I tell you, Kiba? How can I tell anyone?_


	9. Chapter 9

The Secrets We Keep

Ino's garden was lit up with hundreds of tiny fairy lights, suspended from branches on trees, wound around bushes, peeping out from the flowerbeds. They gave the garden a warm glow, and cast elongated shadows across the grass. The low murmur of voices could be heard from over the garden fence, as could the clink of glasses, occasional bursts of laughter.  
On the grass, below a gnarled and old tree, sat the Kazekage and his sister. Alongside the sand siblings sat Sasuke. He was listening intently to whatever Gaara was saying, leaning in slightly as he did so. Temari, only half listening, glanced over at Shikamaru, a half smile playing upon her lips, recalling her last visit to this garden. Shikamaru almost blushed at the expression on the blonde ninja's face as she looked over at him. He turned away, trying to concentrate on what Kiba was saying, but he couldn't.  
"Excuse me." He said, rising from his seat and heading off towards the bottom of the garden. He needed to cool off.  
Hinata sat by Kiba's side, watching as he spoke animatedly to Choji. She barely heard the words, feeling numb inside. Although she tried to smile, she knew if Kiba looked into her eyes he would know there was something wrong. But there were more important things going on at the moment, bigger than her problem. She looked over at Sasuke, pity filling her. Her situation seemed so much easier all of a sudden. She sighed, looking over to Neji, standing with Naruto, Sakura and Ino. He didn't seem to be too involved in the conversation either, instead looking off into the distance.  
"Don't you think so Hinata-chan?"  
Hinata was jolted from her daydreams to find Kiba looking at her expectantly. She shook her head.  
"Sorry, Kiba-kun, I was in a world of my own." She smiled weakly at him, accepting the glass of sake Choji was handing to her.  
Draining it in one go, she got up from her kneeling position, and walked slowly away, down the path towards the pond. Maybe she could find some peace to think here.  
Getting closer to the pond, she was aware of someone else's presence.  
"Byakugan!" she muttered.  
Blinking, she quickly deactivated her bloodline limit, and turned on her heel, back towards everyone else.

*

"What was that noise?" Temari looked back over her shoulder towards the pathway.  
"Nothing, nothing!" Shikamaru pulled her closer to him, continuing to take off her dress.

Akamaru bounded up to Hinata as she re-emerged from the undergrowth.  
"Is Kiba looking for me?" She asked the large white dog, and he immediately ran ahead of her, barking as he did so.  
Kiba came trundling towards her, slightly unsteady on his legs, due to the copious amounts of alcohol.  
"Nata! Nata! I looked up and you were gone! I got a bit worried!" Kiba shouted, flapping his arms up and down.  
Hinata smiled and pulled him close to her, even though he smelt powerfully of cheap wine.  
_I wish I could stay like this with you forever._ Hinata thought, as she snuggled closer to him. Over Kiba's shoulder, she spotted Neji, staring at them from where he leant against a tree.

*

Sakura watched as Choji and Kiba carried Naruto from the house. Too much sake hadn't been good for him, and mixed with the home-brewed wine, it had been deadly. She turned to gather his things. What was the point in staying if he was gone?  
Walking through the house towards the back garden again, she decided to get a drink of water from the kitchen. Voices could still be heard from outside.  
_A moment to relax alone._ she thought to herself. Once in the kitchen, she immediately headed for the sink, rinsed out a glass and filled it up. Behind her, someone coughed.  
She span around quickly, to be confronted by Sasuke, standing looking at her.  
"Sakura…" he said.  
She gripped the edge of the sink behind her, looking away, anything not to look into those eyes.  
He stepped forwards, his hand reaching out to her. She was frozen to the spot; why couldn't she just run, get away from him? She hadn't wanted to see him.  
Too late to move, his hand touched her cheek, cold as ice. He sighed.  
"I-I didn't know how to tell you." He said.  
Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.  
"I thought you would understand." He continued, "Understand why I left. You of all people."  
He removed his hand, and Sakura's knees stopped shaking.  
"You…" she breathed in again. "You…you really are annoying!"  
His eyes widened, and she ran from the room, from the house, towards Naruto's.  
Anywhere, anywhere Sasuke wasn't.

*

Hinata looked down at the beautiful gift Kiba had just given to her. Held in her hand was a necklace: a delicate silver chain, attached to a smooth, pebble-like gem, pale lilac in colour. Her cheeks flushed.  
"This is too much Kiba. It's wonderful." She said, kissing him quickly on the lips.  
He smiled and helped fasten his present around her neck.  
"It looks great. I knew it would suit you!"  
Hinata smiled back at him, wanting just to throw herself into his arms and stay there always. She fought back the tears that pricked at her eyes, and squeezed Kiba's hand tightly.  
"Hinata-sama?" Neji walked over to the couple briskly, "It's time to go home."  
"But Neji-niisan, we haven't been here long, surely another hour won't hurt…"  
"We have to go right now!"  
Hinata looked stricken. Neji didn't usually explode like this.  
_But under these circumstances, who wouldn't?_ She thought to herself.  
"Nata-chan, must you go right now? Can I at least walk you home?" Kiba stood, holding out a hand to help Hinata from her seat.  
"No, she has to come with me right away!" Neji was getting agitated.  
"Look, Neji! I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Hinata! You don't need to answer for her!" Kiba looked angry, his temper flaring.  
"Kiba-kun, it's okay…" Hinata's voice was too quiet.  
"Shut up, Inuzuka! As if I could trust you to walk her home in your drunken state. I will be escorting her myself." Neji retorted.  
Kiba's face was red with rage, and Akamaru's fur was bristling as he stood by his best friend. The ninja took a step towards the Hyuuga, hand hovering above his shuriken pouch.  
"What do you think you're doing, dog-boy? Think you can beat a member of the Hyuuga clan? Drunk, and with that mangy beast?"  
"That 'mangy beast' is my best friend! You'll pay Hyuuga!" Kiba growled angrily, taking another step towards his foe.  
"STOP!"  
The two young men turned suddenly to see where this loud shout had come from. Hinata stood before them, tears streaming down her face, hair falling from her bun.  
"Stop it!" she said again, quieter this time, "I don't want this. I will walk home alone."  
She turned to leave, the tears still flowing down her porcelain cheeks.  
"Hinata! Hinata-chan!" Kiba ran after her, catching hold of her arm as she reached the garden gate.  
She turned to look at him.  
"What's wrong Nata-chan? Please tell me what's bothering you, you haven't been yourself all night."  
_Kiba! Loving, caring and naïve Kiba… How I wish I could tell you everything. But I just don't know how to._  
Akamaru licked Hinata's hand and whined next to Kiba. The ninja patted his dog on the head absentmindedly, before pulling Hinata to him.  
"Whatever's wrong, I'm sure I can sort it out for you." He whispered, bringing his face close to hers.  
Hinata felt the tears fall faster as she looked into his eyes, so sincere, so full of love for her.  
"I'm not sure it can be sorted at all." She told him, as Neji came up behind Kiba, "Neji will walk me home, and I will see you tomorrow. We can train together."  
Kiba nodded slowly, kissing her chastely. He watched her leave, and then called to Akamaru.  
"Let's go home." He said.

*

"What happened after I got carried home?" Naruto slurred as Sakura slipped into his bed.  
"Oh you're alive then?" she looked down at him, "Baka!" and she playfully hit him on the head.  
"So what happened? D-did Sasuke talk to you at all?"  
Sakura switched off the light and snuggled herself into him.  
"Um… No. No he didn't."  
"Ah, okay. G'night Sakura-chan. I love you."  
"I…love you too, Naruto-kun."


	10. Chapter 10

The Breaking Hearts

Hinata snuggled into her bed, wrapping the light blankets around herself tightly. She couldn't bear to think of Kiba's sad, worried face, but it kept swimming into her mind anyway, his eyes pleading with her, his voice a whisper in the back of her mind, keeping her awake. A solitary tear slid slowly down her cheek, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand, closing her eyes, so as to stop the flow of any more. The moonlight streamed in from the window, illuminating the room with a ghostly glow. Hinata sighed, and nestled further into the nest that was her bed. Hopefully sleep would find her soon, and all these thoughts running around her head would go away.

*

Neji stood outside his cousin's door, listening to the faint sound of her breathing. When he was sure she had ceased crying and had eventually drifted off to sleep, he slid down the wall, finding himself a spot to sit, somewhere he could protect her.  
_But I can't protect her from this…_ he thought to himself, biting his lip, holding back the tears. _And who is here to protect __**me**__?_

*

Kiba lay on his bed, fully clothed and staring at the ceiling. Shino wasn't back yet, and Akamaru had retreated to his basket in the kitchen, irritable and tired. Frustrated, the ninja grabbed a kunai and threw it at the roof. It hit with a thud, and stuck there, the sharp tip embedded in the bricks and mortar. Rolling off the bed, Kiba slipped his feet into his shoes and stood, slowly stretching. He looked down at his bedside table, where his team photo stood, and the photo of him and Hinata on their first date. He'd taken her to the cinema, and they'd sat at the back, while Neji sat a few seats away as the chaperone. A smile played on his lips as he remembered managing to escape from Neji, even if it were for a few minutes. Those moments alone with Hinata were so rare, he treasured them especially. His face grew hot as he recalled her lips upon his, his body pressed against hers, and Neji's anger upon their discovery.  
He whistled to Akamaru.  
"We're going to talk to Hinata." He told his friend, and with that they set off.

*

Sasuke sat heavily next to Gaara. Strange how this scarlet-haired leader was once his opponent, and quite possibly a homicidal maniac. The dark haired ninja smirked as he thought of this. _If they can accept him, they can surely grow used to me again._ he thought. After Sakura had run away from him, he'd come back to the garden to find more drama kicking off between the Hyuugas and that damn Inuzuka, always so cocky, who else would you expect to pick a fight with a ninja-genius?  
It was then, while lost in his musings, that Sasuke felt eyes upon him, and looked up to see Ino staring at him from across the circle of people. She looked away quickly and got up, walking briskly off towards the bench a few metres away. Sasuke excused himself and followed, smiling as he approached his old admirer.  
"May I join you?" he asked, sitting down anyway as he said it.  
Ino nodded, looking at him as if in awe.  
"You've grown up a lot Ino." Sasuke said, his eyes roving unashamedly over her body, from her long legs, over her breasts and to her lips, where his eyes rested.  
She gulped, watching as he hungrily looked over her.  
"You look different too." She managed to say, as she tried not to look into those deep black eyes.  
"While I was away, I often thought about what you'd all be like. How much you might have grown. How different you could be. If any of you had…gotten together." Sasuke directed his gaze towards her eyes now, edging closer on the bench.  
Ino tried to get up, but couldn't quite make herself do it. She knew that one look in those eyes would have her squealing like a fangirl again, and falling straight into his strong, masculine arms…  
Her thoughts trailed off as she felt herself leaning slowly forwards. The sake had definitely had an affect she thought, as she parted her lips slightly.  
Sasuke watched as Ino crept closer, as she leant towards him. Her eyes were closed and her lips were ready to receive a kiss. How could he possibly say no?  
His hands grasped her shoulders, and he pulled her roughly to him, his lips meeting hers suddenly, but surprisingly quite softly. One of his hands reached to her hair, and he ran his fingers through it.  
"You kept your hair long…" He murmured.

*

Kiba hurried through the streets of his hometown, towards the Hyuuga house, towards his love. Upon reaching the outer walls, he found the same spot as last time and climbed carefully, leaving Akamaru as a lookout.  
Once inside the garden behind the outer wall, he crept silently through the plants and flowers, pausing occasionally to get his bearings, to listen carefully. Now he just had to remember where Hinata's room was.  
A light cough behind him filled him with dread, and he turned slowly. How had he not smelt this person? How had he not felt their presence?  
Neji faced him, his skin an unearthly pale, like Hinata's, in the moonlight.  
"Hinata is sleeping." Neji said, "And you should not be here."  
"I need to see her!" Kiba barked, then remembering where he was, he quietened down, "I need to know what's wrong."  
"She'll tell you when it's the right time. Now leave, please, before I'm forced to call for reinforcements."  
"Neji, please! I need to speak to her. Imagine if this had happened with you and Tenten, wouldn't you want to know what was going on?" Kiba moved closer to Neji, pleading with him.  
"This _is_ happening with Tenten and I. Something has happened in the Hyuuga household, and it has nothing to do with you. Nothing!" Neji turned away from the Inuzuka, "I'll give you 10 minutes to talk to her. Second room on the right." He said as he walked away.

Hinata woke suddenly. She was sure she'd heard her door open.  
"Hanabi, come out! You're not scaring me." She called, although her voice shook.  
Out of the dark came a whisper, "Nata? It's me."  
"Kiba?!"  
She jumped out of bed and ran to the boy, who stood just near her doorway. He hugged her close to his chest, feeling her hot tears seeping through his shirt.  
"I needed to talk to you. What's going on? Neji says something's going on in the Hyuuga household. Please tell me? Maybe I can help you?"  
Hinata clutched at him, burying her head into his chest, not wanting to look into his eyes. How could she tell him? What could she really say?  
"Kiba… Kiba-kun…" She looked up at him, tears falling down her face. "I am 19 now. In the Hyuuga household, 19 is the age that we…that we…marry."  
Kiba's mouth dropped open.  
_"This __**is**__ happening with Tenten and I. Something has happened in the Hyuuga household, and it has nothing to do with you. Nothing!"_  
"Marriage? To who… Let me guess. Neji?" Kiba clenched his fists and breathed in sharply as Hinata confirmed his fear.  
"Father thinks it's th-the best f-for the c-clan… Me: the Hyuuga heir, and N-Neji-niisan: a genius."  
"Hinata! This can't happen, please… I love you… Don't let this happen. Can't we talk to your father? Can't we make him see that we love each other…?" Kiba trailed off. It was useless to think that Hyuuga Hiashi would listen to them.  
Instead, he held Hinata tightly, his mind whirling with hundreds of different plans, things he could do to save her, as she cried on his shoulder.

*

Neji stood outside his cousin's door, listening to her and Kiba sobbing. He hugged himself, breathing deeply. He didn't want to interrupt, but he knew he had to get Kiba out of here before someone detected his presence. He gulped, his hand reaching out for the door handle, but as he did so, he noticed that his hand shook. His face felt wet and hot. It was then he realised he was crying. For the first time in years he was actually crying. He couldn't get Tenten's face out of his head, her voice, her laugh. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping it might stop the salty tears, but it was no use. They continued to flow, as he clutched his chest and felt a pain there. _What is this feeling? It's as if my heart…is breaking…_


	11. Chapter 11

The 'Happy' Day

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, shivering slightly in the cold of the morning. The sunlight shone through her window weakly, and was no comfort at all as she slowly got dressed. Kiba had left her in the early hours of the morning, after Neji had come to collect him. He had not wanted to leave, especially not with Neji, but the cousins had explained that it was no-one's choice but Hiashi's, and that there was nothing either of them could do.  
The ninja brushed her hair slowly at her bedside table, staring dully at her reflection. Today was the day she married Neji.  
It had all happened so fast.  
Her father had been so angry that she'd refused, that he had gone to great lengths to organise a wedding in a day. The caterers were booked, as was the Hokage to hold the ceremony, and even the temple had agreed to lend it's use at such short notice. The whole village had bent over backwards for the Hyuugas. Hinata had been told all this last night, before she had fled to her room, screaming Kiba's name into her pillow for hours, until he arrived in the middle of the night…  
There was a light knock on her door, and she rose unhurriedly to answer it. Tenten stood in her doorway, eyes red from crying. Before Hinata could react, Tenten had raised a hand and slapped her clean across the face.  
"Congratulations." She muttered, and stormed out of the room.  
Hinata held a hand to her stinging cheek. Obviously Neji had told Tenten what had happened, and she hadn't taken the news as well as Kiba. Hinata almost smiled as she remembered how noble he had been last night, how he had held her and told her that things would be fine, that he loved her, that it wasn't her fault, or Neji's fault. That he would find some way to help her. Hinata sniffed and closed the door, taking a deep breath before she approached her wardrobe.  
Last night, one of the maids had entered her room as she cried, and placed something in her wardrobe. She hadn't looked in it yet. She knew exactly what it would be.  
Opening the doors, she gasped. No matter how distraught she was; she couldn't deny how beautiful this wedding dress was.  
A simple, white, silk wrap-dress hung in the wardrobe, with minute silver stitching along the hem and the straps. Its neckline plunged quite low, but not indecently. Next to the dress hung a throw of soft white wool, to be worn over the dress. She felt tears well up again, and quickly closed the doors, nausea replacing her sadness now as reality kicked in viciously.

*

Another knock on her door, and the heat of the sun on her back told her she'd been on the floor for over an hour. She dragged herself up and tried to compose herself as she answered the door. Her younger sister smiled weakly at her from the doorway.  
"Father told me to come and make sure you were nearly ready. But obviously you're not." Hanabi said, looking her sister up and down.  
"I don't know wh-where to begin…" Hinata gulped, forcing herself not to cry again.  
"I can help you." Her sister replied, edging closer, and closing the door behind her.

Neji stood in front of his mirror, staring at his reflection. His hair had been washed with rose water and brushed straight. It hung loose around his shoulders. His wedding suit felt tight and restricting, although he couldn't work out whether it was really too small, or the feeling was psychological. He took a deep breath and walked over to the dresser, where a small box lay and opened it slowly, gasping at the beautiful ring he found there. White gold, with a single, tiny diamond in it: it had belonged to Hinata's mother. The box was snapped closed, and replaced by the ninja's shaking hands, as he ran to the toilet to be sick.

*

Kiba awoke suddenly, sweating and crying out. Akamaru jumped up onto the bed beside him, whining and pawing at him.  
"Akamaru. The girl I love is being forced to marry someone else today. I have to do something…"  
His dog agreed, and ran to the door, scratching at the wood and whining even more. Kiba hurriedly got dressed and left his house, not forgetting all his ninja weapons.

The temple was almost empty. Hinata wept as she imagined the wedding she'd always dreamed of. All her friends and family, music, laughter. Kiba waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Hiashi gripped her arm and span her around to face him.  
"Hinata! This is about honour. This is about the Hyuuga family. This is about carrying on our legacy. I am not young anymore, and I had no sons. My brother, however, had an incredibly talented son. What more do we have to continue our great clan, than the Hyuuga heir, and the Hyuuga genius?"  
Hinata nodded, and wiped away the tears. _This has to be done, and so it shall be done._  
Neji stood at the alter, Tsunade on the alter itself. Her face was set in a grim expression as Hinata approached her future husband slowly. Although she had tried to remain composed, tears still slid down the girl's porcelain cheeks as she smiled weakly.  
Neji turned to look upon his bride, and blinked widely. She looked amazing, her hair shining, her eyes wide, her dress _extremely_ figure-hugging. Then he caught sight of a group of people at the entrance. Hinata saw his gaze, and turned to see who it was.  
Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had entered the temple, swiftly followed by Tenten and Lee, then Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. All the friends walked to the very front, and sat on the mats right by the alter. Tenten was crying silently onto Lee's shoulder. All the ninja wore expressions only ever seen at funerals.  
"Please, Tsunade-sama, continue the ceremony." Hiashi called from the back of the room.  
Hinata began to walk again, each footstep heavy with dread. Her heart was in her mouth, and beating so loud she knew everyone must be able to hear it. Then it happened.

"HINATA! HINATA-CHAN!"

Kiba came running down the aisle, after fighting off numerous Hyuuga guards outside. Hiashi had not even noticed the Inuzuka, as his full attention had been on the wedding, and the continuation of his clan.  
Akamaru ran alongside his master, howling loudly.  
"Tsunade-sama!" Kiba panted as he reached the alter, kneeling down in front of the Hokage, "please, stop this wedding. I am in love with Hyuuga Hinata."  
Hinata blushed deeply, and found her voice.  
"And I am in love with Inuzuka Kiba." She said, quietly.  
Hiashi stormed up the aisle, his anger at boiling point.  
"How dare you interrupt this noble Hyuuga wedding!? This ceremony will continue, Hokage-sama! I demand that this insolent boy be removed at once."  
Akamaru growled at Hiashi, fur standing on end, teeth bared.  
At that moment, Temari ran into the temple, followed swiftly by a recently returned Shino.  
"The village is under attack!" The sand ninja cried, "Gaara is fighting, but he can't take on everything himself!"  
The Konoha ninja all rose, forgetting what was happening here. Their village need them, and so they would come to its aid.

Kiba grabbed Hinata as she was about to go.  
"Nata…I want you to have this." He untied a necklace from around his neck.  
It was the fang of a dog, on a leather string.  
"Akamaru's first baby tooth. It's my lucky charm. I love you."  
He kissed her, held her close, and then ran with the others, to battle whatever foe it was.  
Hinata stood alone in the temple for a few minutes, unsure of what to do, holding the necklace in her hands.

"Ah, hello…Hyuuga heir." A silvery voice came from the entrance.


	12. Chapter 12

So What Happens Now?

Hinata span around quickly, her eyes opening wide upon seeing the intruder.  
A black cloak with red clouds on it, the black hair, the slight tinkle of bells as the figure approached her.  
"I know, you're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, seeing as all your protectors are busy, we have all the time we need to talk. Allow me to introduce myself."  
The man spoke softly as he halted in front of her, and he lowered his head in a bow.  
"Uchiha Itachi. Pleased to meet you at last." He raised his head again and his eyes flashed.  
The young ninja gasped as she realised who this was. Shivering, she tried to regain control of her shaking body.  
"Seeing as you have nothing to say, I'll continue with my little story shall I?" He smirked, the same little smirk of Sasuke's, "Long ago, when you were small, there was a kidnap attempt on you. This stupid village, and its even more stupid leader did not look into it enough to see the real meaning behind it. For many years now, Akatsuki has searched for all the tailed demons. But before that, we had smaller fish to fry… Blood line limits. Kekkei Genkai, you know? Of course, I already had the Sharingan, and many others in our 'organisation' had their own abilities. But we had no Hyuuga, renowned for their unique fighting style, and the Byakugan. Oh, how we longed to discover the secrets of those powers. Then finally, we had the chance: a greedy leader of another village, easy to manipulate, easy to coerce. He tried to do what we asked, but failed. What a fool. And so we decided it was time to let that dream go. We had already had failed attempts at kidnap for other well-known clans throughout the countries. It made us look weak, stupid. So, after all these years I have taken it upon myself to complete the task that was begun so long ago. 'When a ninja is killed, the secrets of his clan, and village, can be discovered from his body.' Someone told me that when I was much younger, and it has always intrigued me. Now we shall find out if it's the truth…"

*

Kiba's heart jolted suddenly as he fought with the Akatsuki cronies that had infiltrated the village. He looked quickly over his shoulder, back towards the temple as Akamaru covered him.  
"Something's wrong, Akamaru! Something's wrong with Hinata, I think!" he cried out.  
The dog barked loudly.  
"I know, I know. I won't leave you, don't worry!" Kiba answered his friend, "Let's do this Akamaru! _Gatsuuga_!"

*

Neji, Lee and Tenten worked well as a team, and this was no exception. They fought together, as always, Neji sneaking glances at Tenten, making sure she was safe. Lee cried out as he attacked, remarking on the youthful feelings he had, and the springtime of youth filling him with strength and vigour. The three moved through the ranks of the invaders, killing with no mercy, anything to defend their home.

*

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke battled together for the first time since Sasuke had returned to Konoha. Sakura tried not to stare in awe at Sasuke, as he revealed new techniques, the kind never before seen in Konoha. Naruto was as loud and obnoxious in his fighting as ever, whereas Sasuke seemed to float through the fight, his sword glinting in the sunlight.

*

Choji, Shikamaru and Ino were working together as well. Shikamaru grinned as he used his shadow-bind on an unsuspecting crony. Temari stood not far away, working her hardest to defend her allied village, her fan open, and the winds strong. Gaara hovered above her, a plateau of sand beneath his feet. With no mercy, he crushed those that dared to fight him. It seemed Konoha were winning.

*

Hinata felt her eyelids begin to get heavier. _What Kind of a time is this to fall asleep?_ she thought to herself, as she felt her body fall in slow motion to the floor.  
Before she hit, however, she felt arms around her, lifting her up. Although her senses were dulled and her body useless, she still had an idea of what was going on around her. The sound of bells and sweeping material told her that Itachi was carrying her. Battle cries could be heard, but they seemed so far away. She tried with all her might to do something, anything. She couldn't let herself be taken away. In her mind, she screamed out Kiba's name, over and over until she felt as if she had no mental energy left at all.  
Itachi had placed her on the floor at the far end of the temple, in a small back room. She could vaguely hear him moving things about, murmuring to himself. She held back the tears.

*

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were running headlong towards the temple. There were the sounds of fighting from every direction, and around them people cried out as they fell. Up ahead, Kiba saw none other that Hyuuga Hiashi himself, fighting with the black-cloaked ninja surrounding the temple's entrance. The young ninja ran straight by his lover's father, and past enemy ninja. Nothing would stop him. Behind him, he heard Shino start to fight. But he couldn't stop. Throwing a shuriken, he struck one enemy in the chest as he tried to attack. Even though Kiba's concentration was on Hinata, this was the best he'd ever fought. Akamaru ran alongside him, baring his teeth at any ninja that blocked their way.  
Once inside the temple, Kiba stood, surprised at the sudden calm he felt in here. No enemy cronies had set foot in here yet. Their superstitions had stopped them from entering and spilling blood in a holy place. But that idea did not bother Kiba, as long as it meant Hinata was safe. Suddenly, sleepiness began to take over Kiba's senses. Akamaru whined at him, pawing at his clothes. _Don't fall for it, Kiba you fool! Wake up, wake up!_  
Kiba shook his head, and made a hand seal, "Kai!" he cried, repelling the genjutsu that had affected him. His mind clear again, he stealthily ran to the far end of the temple. He could smell Hinata now, and he could smell the fear, Akamaru's ears were flattened against his head as they neared the room at the end of the temple.  
From inside, Kiba could hear Hinata's steady breathing. He could also hear the muffled words of a man. It sounded like chanting, or an incantation of some sort.  
Behind him, Kiba sensed another. Turning, he was faced with Sasuke, sword by his side and dripping with the blood of those he had killed.  
"I came to help you. I know who's in there with Hinata. One of the main reasons that I came back to Konoha is behind that door. And I'm going to kill him." The Uchiha said.  
Kiba nodded once, and turned again to face the door. Akamaru, without warning, jumped at the door, breaking it down with one lunge. Kiba and Sasuke waited not a moment longer, and surged in after the large white dog.

*


	13. Chapter 13

Everything Ends

Itachi turned slowly when he heard the door crash to the floor. His eyes were closed and a smile was upon his lips.  
"How nice of you to join us." He said quietly, "We were just getting ready for a ceremony: A funeral ceremony. Maybe you could help me build the pyre?"  
He began to laugh; a choked, forced laugh, that sounded wholly unnatural.  
Kiba's fists were clenched by his sides.  
"Bastard! I'll tear you to pieces!" He cried, starting to move forwards.  
A long, slender arm stopped him.  
"He's my opponent, Kiba. This is my brother. And I've always sworn to avenge my family." Sasuke said, " By killing him. You take care of Hinata."  
Kiba nodded again, and edged around the brothers. Hinata had been laid across the desk in the room, her hands bound and mouth gagged. Tears stung the corners of Kiba's eyes as he untied her and lifted her limp body up into his strong arms. She was so light, as if there was nothing to her. Kiba held her tightly to his chest as walked dumbly from the room. Behind him he heard Sasuke's blade slice through the air towards Itachi. Did he imagine it, or did it hit something, with a dull thud? Kiba's senses were dulled, but this time it was no genjutsu. His head throbbed as he carried his love through the still calmness of the temple and towards the doors. Not one sound came from Hinata. He didn't know if he could even hear her breathing. Akamaru whined at his side, looking up mournfully at the small, dark-haired girl. As he reached the doorway, his legs gave way. He landed on his knees at the doors, Hinata still held in his arms. He carefully laid her down on the stone-slabbed ground, brushing her hair gently from her face with the last of his energy. His injuries from the fighting were worse than he thought, and he knew he was bleeding internally. He pressed a hand to her wrist, desperate to find a pulse, as he leant his head on her chest to check her breathing. The pulse was faint, her breathing laboured, but she was still alive at least. Kiba threw back his head in relief, letting out a howl of grief, anger, love, pain and joy… All the emotions flooded out of him as he screamed to the heavens.  
The last thing he remembered was a voice.  
"Kiba-kun?"  
And then blackness.

*

*

The sun shone high in the sky over the bustling and busy streets of Konoha. The market was buzzing with activity as people bartered and argued, as they laughed and shouted at each other. Children chased each other though the alleyways and winding streets, whooping and screeching as they played their games. A solitary figure in black walked slowly toward the memorial stone a little way out of the main village. They kept their head low, looking up only when some children ran across their path. A single, white rose was held in the person's hand as they walked, each petal dazzlingly bright.  
Approaching the memorial, the person took down their large hood, to reveal dark hair and wide eyes. They knelt before the stone monument and placed the rose at the foot of it. Hands clasped, the person began to talk quietly, to no one in particular. Their eyes were closed, and a tear slid down their cheek.

*

"I've not slept well this past year. It's hard, without you around. Different. People say you were a hero, and that you died defending our village. It is an honour to die the way you did. You know, it's a year to the day, and no one seems to remember. Everyone gets on with whatever they have to do. Maybe it's best they don't remember the dark days. But how can I _not_ remember? How am I meant to sleep at night, knowing that things were left between us as they were? I feel like you might have died hating me, and I couldn't bear that. Everyone tells me that they're sure that's not the case. That you still watch over me from somewhere. I hope you are not disappointed in me. I miss you terribly. Every day is hard to get through. The village lost so many good people that day.

But I lost you.

I lost my father."

Hinata rose from her kneeling position carefully, and turned around.  
Kiba stood waiting for her at the end of the pathway, his face solemn. She walked quickly to him, holding him close as she cried bitterly. He stroked her hair, and whispered comforting words to her. He reclined his head to the monument before they left, as a mark of respect.

"Sleep well, Lee-kun. And you, Hiashi-sama."

*

Shino stepped out of the shower and dried himself quickly. Shivering slightly, he dressed, and then went into the living room he shared with Kiba, and now Hinata too. Replacing his glasses, he grinned behind his high collar. Today, he was going to tell them about the new housemate they'd be having. And what a surprise that would be! A key turned in the door, and he turned to see the couple arriving home. Hinata sat on the sofa, quiet and composed, as Kiba loudly clanged around in the kitchen, making tea.  
"Kiba!" Shino called, "I need to talk to you about something."  
Kiba popped his head around out of the kitchen door.  
"If it's about the noise from the bedroom, then I've _told_ Nata to be quiet…"  
"Kiba-kun!!!" Hinata blushed deeply.  
Shino shook his head.  
"No, baka, it's not that. It's just…" he gulped, "Well, I've been seeing someone a-and, I think it's serious. I'd like them to move in with me."  
Kiba dropped the kettle with a crash.  
"You? Bug-boy? _You've_ got a girlfriend?"  
"Yes, Dog-breath, _I've_ got a girlfriend!" Shino exclaimed.  
"Well, Shino-kun, who is she?" Hinata asked from beside him.  
"Well, um…you see…"  
"It's me!" A loud voice came from the bathroom.  
Hinata and Kiba turned to see none other than Ino step out of the room in nothing but a towel. Kiba and Shino instantly had nosebleeds and fell backwards, while Hinata and Ino rolled their eyes at the stupidity.  
A few minutes later, when the boys had composed themselves, and Ino was dressed, they all sat discussing how it had happened.  
"Well, after last year, everything was a little crazy. When we were fighting the enemy, after you'd run off into the temple" Shino looked at Kiba, "I went back to help out on the front line. Ino needed some back up and I was there. When she was injured, it was horrible. I immediately took her to Sakura to be healed. After the village defeated the invaders, I spent a lot of time watching over her in the hospital."  
Ino squeezed Shino's arm affectionately.  
"He was there for me when I really needed someone. It wasn't long until I realised that what I felt for Sasuke was merely a childhood infatuation. Shino helped me to understand what love really is…"  
At this point, Kiba mimed throwing up to Hinata, and she giggled.  
"I'm pleased for you both, really I am." She said, smiling.  
Shino smiled back, although his expression was invisible.  
"Well, I wanted to tell you… I'd like Ino to move in with me. I know it will be a little cramped, but it's what we really want." Shino finished.  
Hinata smiled knowingly at Kiba.  
"We have some news for you. Kiba-kun and I have decided to get married, and Neji as the new Hyuuga clan leader, has agreed that we can live at the compound."  
Ino's mouth dropped open as Shino shook Kiba's hand and hugged Hinata.  
Everything was changing, that was for definite.

*

Sasuke stood at the gates of Konoha. Tsunade stood in front of him, her brow furrowed.  
"You know you're welcome back any time? And you must come to visit. I've arranged a guide for you…"  
The Hokage smiled at the young man in front of her. And he actually smiled back.  
A shout from inside the gates made the two ninja turn, and see Naruto and Sakura running toward them.  
"You weren't really going to leave without saying goodbye, were you? Baka!"  
Sasuke smirked at his former team-mate.  
"I didn't know if you'd come."  
Sasuke was leaving the village. But this time, with the permission of Tsunade, and with different intentions. After finally having got the revenge he sought, he felt his days as a ninja were over, and was retiring to a nearby village. Here, he felt he could live out the last of his days in peace. But of course, he would visit now and again.  
"Ah, here's your guide! This is Sumi. She's the daughter of the village's magistrate. She agreed to escort you to the village, and has even organised you a welcome dinner with her family." Tsunade said, waving to a young girl who was approaching the village on horseback.  
The girl jumped down from the horse and strode up to the group, smiling widely.  
"My name is Sumi. Pleased to meet you, Sasuke-sama. We've never had a ninja come live in our village before, we are indeed privileged."  
She removed her riding helmet, revealing a full head of long, sumptuous golden hair, which glinted in the setting sun. Bowing slightly, she held out a hand to Sasuke, which he accepted, and then led him to the horse.  
"We can ride together." She said, "It's a day away, but I ride well. Farewell, Hokage-sama!"  
Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and Sakura.  
"Don't follow me this time, baka!"  
Sakura nodded tearfully and Naruto raised his hand as a goodbye.  
They watched their friend ride away, and stayed there at the gates for a while.  
"Sakura-chan. You know how it's all changing?" Naruto said, when Tsunade had finally left them alone.  
"Hai?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
Slowly, Naruto got down on one knee.  
Sakura gasped as he did so.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked her, grinning cheekily.  
"Oh, Naruto, of course I will!" she cried, jumping into his arms.

*

"Till we meet again."  
"Hai."  
The lovers embraced, as the sun set above them. Not knowing how long it would be until they saw each other again, they cried in each other's arms.  
"Really, you two, this trip has been long enough. You have your duties to think of." A voice interrupted them.  
Gaara stood staring at his sister and Shikamaru as they cried. He didn't like to upset his Temari like this, but they couldn't just visit Konoha whenever they wanted, plus he was running out of excuses for them to go there.  
Then an idea struck him. If his sister were to marry Shikamaru, a Konoha ninja, she could have dual nationality. It meant travelling a lot, but he was sure it would be better than now.  
The Kazekage thought of this all the way home to Suna. It was just getting the word to Shikamaru that would be the problem…

*

And that's the END! Hope you liked it lots and lots!


End file.
